


Too Good To Be True

by psychotic_fangirl369



Series: Midnight talks [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_fangirl369/pseuds/psychotic_fangirl369
Summary: Baz can't stop staring at Simon. Simon can't help but notice Baz staring.





	Too Good To Be True

Baz gazes longingly across the dorm room, his eyes fixed on Snow. The Mage's Heir is standing there, shirtless, staring into his open closet. His muscles are tense - firm. There are moles scattered over his bare skin and Baz wants to lick each and every one of them. He wants to step up behind him, to press his chest against Snow's skin and wrap his arms around Snow's waist. He wants to press his lips against Snow's neck and suck on the skin until it is bruised. He wants to touch Snow, to reach out and trace his fingers over the expanse of skin. He wants to make Simon Snow  _feel._

Baz licks his lips. Snow turns around then and Baz fixes his eyes on the bare chest. He bites back a groan. Aleister crowley, the things Simon Snow makes him feel. Makes him think. Snow is holding a hideous blue t-shirt in his hand and Baz doesn't know whether he wants him to put it on and remove temptation or leave it off and bless Baz's eyes. 

"Baz?"

Baz blinks. It takes him a monet to shake off his daze. And then... oh. Snow is talking to him. He curls his lips into a sneer. "What do you want, Snow?"  
Snow bites his lip, blushing a little and, crowley, he is beautiful. "You're drooling."  
Baz feels his eyes widen and looks away hastily. "In your dreams, Snow."

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Snow drop his shirt and take a step closer. Snow is close now, standing behind him, his breath ghosting Baz's skin. 

"You want me," Snow whispers against Baz's neck, before nipping his ear lightly. Snow's lips move back to Baz's neck and he presses a single kiss to Baz's throat. 

"Yes," Baz whimpers, closing his eyes. "Please."  
Snow turns him around and they stare at each other, both flushed. Snow reaches out and gently caresses Baz's cheek. "Then you can have me," Snow whispers, before sealing his words with a kiss. 


End file.
